


Night Off

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Nick Fury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets home late from work to find an interesting scene in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Off

Nick stumbled over his own feet when he tried to walk towards Phil, and he let out a small and very undignified squeak when the other man moved forward and caught him from falling. “See…” he said with a bright smile “Drunk, i’m not.”

   “Sure,” Phil rolled his eyes “And i’m sure Yoda doesn’t want to crawl into a nice comfy bed for cuddles.”

     “Mmm, i like cuddles,” feeling the other mans going around his waist, Phil chuckled fondly and pulled him close “especially cuddles with my Phil.”

     “I figured you did,” Wiggling his way out of Nick’s arm carefully, Phil reached out and turned his boyfriend around before pushing him towards the bedroom “come on, bed time for you drunky boy.”

     “I’m not….not dr…” Seeing Nick starting to stumble forward, Phil reached out and caught his arm, only to be pulled down to the ground with him. “Mmmmm, this is comfy.”

    “How much did you have to drink?” The brunette Laughed, watching as Nick tried to find the most comfortable spot in his torso to curl himself up again. 

      “Ummmm, that bottle that Melinda and Andrew bought me…i think there is…about, half left.” Glancing over at the bottle in question, where it sat on top of their coffee table, Phil smiled when he saw that Nick was almost right. there was about 1-6th of a bottle left, and some days he still wondered how his boyfriend could hold so much liqueur. 

     “You’re adorable, and ridiculous,” Mentioned Phil, bringing a hand up to the back of Nick’s neck and holding him close “and you’re asleep already, aren’t you?”

      When the only response he got was a soft snore vibrating against his chest, Phil chuckled. “of course you are.” He took a moment to look around, smiling when he spotted a blanket on the couch. obviously Nick had planned for a long night if Phil had gotten held up at work. 

      Extending his hand out, Phil grabbed the edge of the blanket, doing his best not to wake up Nick, and pulled it down over top of them. once it was over top of their body enough to cover most of their bodies, he gave up and left it where it was and cuddled up closer to Nick.

    “Good night Drunk man,” He smiled fondly, tracing his fingers down the other man’s back and letting them dance over the Grey Wolf tattoo that he knew was on the lower right side of Nick’s back. “I love you.”


End file.
